Vivante
by cleancotton
Summary: chroniques sur des petits instants de la vie qui font d'elle se qu'elle est.
1. Chapter 1

Elle est là, à 1h20 du matin, le 30 décembre 2015, assise sur sa terrasse. Ses écouteurs vissés aux oreilles, elle écoute le rock si bon de son enfance, elle ne connaît que ça. Sa chambre l'étouffe, elle a besoin d'être dehors pour sentir ses pensées circuler librement dans son cerveau. Cela fait une heure qu'elle réfléchit au sens de sa vie, elle ne l'a toujours pas trouvé, mais elle est là, les cheveux relevés en chignon dans sa nuque, quelques mèches rebelles volant aux grés des vents, et elle se sent vivre, en paix avec elle-même. Elle n'avait pas ressentit ça depuis longtemps et ça lui fait un bien fou. Son chat la regarde, de l'intérieur de la maison, par la fenêtre.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle est là, à 22h50, le 30 décembre 2015, assise sur son tapis. Elle regarde avec un œil attendri sa mère et sa belle famille bavarder joyeusement autour d'un verre de gnôle. Parmi ces personnes, il y a quelqu'un qu'elle aime de cet amour tendre et passionné qu'on ressent pour les gens avec qui on sait qu'on pourrait vivre quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Elle n'a fait que détailler son visage pendant les 3 heures du repas, fixer avec envie ses lèvres douces et attirantes. Tout chez lui est sexuellement attractif, de ses fesses dodues à souhait, ses yeux bruns brillants, à son caractère tranquille et bienveillant. Elle fait tout pour attirer son attention, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne prête aucune attention à son physique d'enfant et à son caractère timide voire renfermé.

Alors elle se sent triste, de savoir que ce garçon est peut être amoureux, en couple avec une autre femme et probablement très heureux sans elle. Elle sent au plus profond de son être qu'ils pourraient être heureux ensemble, c'est une certitude. Tout ce qu'elle peut faire, c'est prendre son mal en patience et compter les années qui la séparent de sa majorité, porte de la liberté.


	3. Chapter 3

Elle est là, à 15h30, le 31 décembre 2015, assise sur son canapé. Aujourd'hui est le dernier jour de cette année qui fut pour elle une période neutre, avec des hauts et des bas, elle a hâte de passer à autre chose.

Comme à chaque nouvel an, elle se dit que cette année sera la bonne, qu'elle la vivra pleinement, avec passion.

Cela fait environ 8 ans qu'elle se répète cela chaque année et jusque là, le temps s'est écoulé, égal à lui-même, pratiquement sans évènements marquants. Qui sait, 2016, année de la baise, sera peut-être la bonne?

On croise les doigts, ferme les yeux très très fort et on prie pour ce nouveau départ.

En soit, cela n'a rien de particulier une nouvelle année, le 1 janvier est une journée comme une autre, entouré du 31 et du 2. Mais tout le monde en fait un pataquès, alors on finit par s'y attacher inconsciemment nous aussi.

Elle observe son salon et tous les objets qui le composent. Tous cela lui semble subitement vide, comme si ils n'avaient aucun intérêt, aucun sens. Même les gens qui participent à ce décor lui semble tout à coup comme des corps vides, épuisant et déprimant à regarder. Et puis merde, se dit-elle, c'est le dernier jour de 2015, je ne vais pas me morfondre!

Alors elle prend la petite liste de films d'horreurs que le garçon dont elle est amoureuse lui a rédigé et en regarde un, pour se changer les idées… non en fait, pour ne penser à rien, au contraire.


	4. Chapter 4

Elle est là, à 11h34, le 3 janvier 2015, assise dans son lit. Hier, elle a passé un après-midi fantastique en compagnie de ses 2 beaux-frères et de son beau père. Ils ont fait 1h30 de trajet en voiture pour rendre visite à un membre de sa belle famille. Elle avait froid et ne portait qu'un T-Shirt alors "il" lui a prêter son grand sweat, bien trop large pour elle.

Pendant toute la route, elle était installée juste à côté de lui, imbibée de son odeur, les yeux fixés sur son visage concentré par la lecture. La plus belle 1h30 de toute sa vie. Le retour à la réalité fut brutal. Il repart chez lui, elle ne le reverra pas avant plusieurs mois, embrouille avec une copine, fin des vacances, tous les ingrédients pour faire une bonne crise d'angoisse. Alors elle passe une soirée abominable, à regarder des films pourris, errer sur internet, continuer à s'embrouiller avec son amie. Au réveil, elle ne va pas mieux, elle prend un cachet pour que ça passe, sinon elle aura des crampes à l'estomac et elle se souvient que la dernière fois que ça lui est arrivé, elle avait pensé mourir.

Elle avait encore essayé de se vider la tête aujourd'hui, en regardant des films et en préparant ses affaires pour partir chez son père, mais il n'empêche, cette journée sera très longue et grise.


End file.
